The Yacker, The Weasel and The American
by sibunaanubisbackwards
Summary: What if Eddie had come to the house while Nina was crying over Fabian? What if Patricia was there as well? Set in Houseof Hods/House of Deceit. Neddie/Peddie One-shot. Mostly Peddie.


**Just a little idea that has been in my head for a while. I have used some segments from the actual show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

**Eddie's POV (Point of View):**

'Better leave before you turn into a pumpkin!' She was smiling at me. I felt kinda bad about the bet. I mean she thought that I was being real. Who am I kidding? I feel downright guilty! 'Night Yacker.' I muttered. 'Night' I walked slowly back to the house. Time for a pancake run! As soon as I got to the kitchen I saw Nina wiping away tears. 'Are you okay?' I asked her. 'Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.'

'Really?'

'No. I just saw Fabian kiss Joy!' She started crying.

'Hey...it's okay' I said, giving her a hug.

'I thought he actually really liked me! I can't believe he let me down like this!'

'Look Nina. If he broke your heart then he's not good for you. I'm sure you'll find someone even better.' Then I kissed her...and she kissed back! Then-

'Ed-OH! Sorry I didn't realize...'

SHOOT! It was Patricia.

**Patricia's POV:**

'Night Yacker.'

'Night.' Then he left. I thought about it. I CAN NOT believe he got me to dance. He is actually a good guy... What's that? His mask?

'He must've forgotten it!' I should go give it back to him, shouldn't I? I wonder why he looked so guilty when he said bye. I mean it's not like he committed murder or something, right? Then I left and made my way back to the house. As I walked in I heard a voice. I walked to the kitchen, calling Eddie and then- I SAW THEM KISSING!

'Ed-OH! Sorry I didn't realize...'

They suddenly jerked apart.

'Uh hi, Yacker.'

'I just came to give you this.' I said, handing him the mask.

'Oh thanks!'

'Im just gonna go now. Bye!' And with that rushed back to my room. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I NEVER CRY! Did I like him?

**Nina's POV:**

Oh my gosh! He kissed me! Eddie kissed me! And Patricia walked in on us!

'Nina I'm so sorry I wasn't supposed to!'

'Uh it's okay. Just never do it again?'

'Uh yeah. Of course!'

'Uh yeah, maybe you should go talk to Patricia. I mean she looked shocked and confused.'

'Uh yeah. See ya'

I smiled at him. It was a bit obvious that he had a crush on Patricia. He hadn't left her all night pretty much!

'See ya.' I replied. Then I watched him leave. I needed something to get my mind off all of it. And I needed to test my theory. I went down to the tunnels. **(A/N: I won't go in to what happens in the tunnels. If you watched the show, you'll know what happens)**

**Eddie's POV:**

I went up to Patricia's room. I heard her voice. She was muttering to herself - Stupid Weasel. Made me think I like him. Slime ball. Idiot! Ugh!

I knocked. 'Patricia?'

'Uh, come in?'

'Hey.'

'How much of my muttering did you hear, Weasel?'

'Enough to know that you like me!'

'Ugh! I do not like you!'

'Then how come you're annoyed that Nina and I kissed? Which, by the way, meant nothing. I was just comforting her.'

'Uh nice 'comforting' doofus.'

'Hey, I just want you to know that I had a good time with you.'

'Yeah same with me. I guess...'

'Look Yacker. I like you okay? And I know you like me. Can we just put this behind us?'

'I DO NOT LIKE YOU! And yeah I guess we can.'

'You're in denial!' I replied in a sing-song voice.

'I'm not in denial!'

'Yeah you are!'

'No I'm not!'

'Yeah you are!'

'NO I am not!'

'Uh yeah you are!'

'Ugh whatever, Weasel!'

'Glad to see that you forgive me.'

'Whatever!'

And then I did something I never thought I would have the courage to do. I kissed her. Then I pulled back, covering myself, expecting a punch or slap. Nothing happened. Then I looked up and saw a dazed Patricia.

**Patricia's POV:**

He kissed me! FINALLY! I've been waiting since the Creamed Carrot fight thing really. I admit it! I was totally stunned!

'Uh what was that for Doofus?' I managed to blurt out.

'Cause I like you Yacker.'

'I like you too.' Then I kissed him. He kissed back with full force. I could feel his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We kissed for a minute or so and then-

'WOAH! People walking in here!'

'JOY!' Both of us yelled at the same time. She couldn't wait one minute could she?

'Sorry but I needed to get into MY room.'

'Whatever. Bye Yacker!'

'Night.' Then he left. Joy gave me a knowing look.

'What?' I asked, groaning.

'I told you that you love spending time with him!'

'JOY!'

**So what'd you think? My first fan fiction! Review please?**


End file.
